The present invention relates to an information searching apparatus for effectively managing and retrieving documents.
Recently, an information searching technique is being widely used which inputs documents as image data to classify the documents and store the classified documents in a large-capacity storage medium. A conventional information searching apparatus is arranged such that the user effects the document management in accordance with a predetermined data base system such as a hierarchical document managing arrangement based on items designated by the user. However, according to this conventional information searching apparatus, the user is forced to use the predetermined data base system whereby difficulty is encountered to manage the documents in consideration of the kinds of documents. In addition, such a data base system is not easy for the general users and not simple for designating the classification name and keyword at the time of the registration. Thus, an improvement would be required from the viewpoint of presenting an easy operating environment usable.